As used herein, “/” denotes alternative names for the same or similar components or structures. That is, a “/” can be taken as meaning “or” as used herein. Unicast transmissions are between a single sender/transmitter and a single receiver. Broadcast transmissions are between a single sender/transmitter and all receivers within receiving range of the transmitter. Multicast transmissions are between a single sender/transmitter and a subset of the receivers within receiving range of the transmitter where the subset of receivers with receiving range of the transmitter may be the entire set. That is, multicast may include broadcast and is therefore a broader term than broadcast as used herein. Data/content is transmitted in packets or frames. As used herein a station can be a node or a client device, which can be a wireless terminal, wireless device, mobile terminal or mobile device such as, but not limited to, a computer, laptop, personal digital assistant (PDA) or dual mode smart phone. Specifically, a wireless device may be a mobile device but a wireless device may also be fixed and not moving for a particular period of time.
Recently there has been a rapid and significant increase of wireless network deployment on school and work campuses, in shopping malls, at libraries, airports, at homes, etc. Emerging technologies such as IEEE 802.11n make delivering multimedia content over wireless links possible. Thus, the technology is being driven deeper into our daily lives. The number of interference free channels is limited. In a dense deployment environment, wireless networks tend to interfere with each other. This interference impacts the throughput of wireless networks and thus, the quality of service for multimedia streaming applications.
In the prior art, a transmit power control algorithm was proposed to reduce interference and increase capacity in IEEE 802.11 wireless networks. That method adapted the transmit power based on the packet loss rate alone. However, that method needed certain samples to obtain an accurate packet loss rate, leading to a long measurement cycle and slow response time to the channel condition changes. In addition, it is difficult to accurately adapt the transmit power based solely upon the packet loss rate.